mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 5
*insert header here* HEY YOU REMOVE MY PONYS YOU ARE DISCORD I HATE YOU D-:< Wut? Did you provide a download link to them? No. Strict rules 'ere mate. P.S. I don't speak raging brony ;) 10:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude can use ponies He Say it!!!!!!! Dafuq you on about now? 10:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I DID NOT EFFIN APPROVED THEM DAMN PONIES! '-Gordon' Hey Man... You Deleted my Equius Page. I am Making him, but I needed help- MultiMugen Glitch in the wikia! Hello Plasmoid. I discovered a glitch on the wikia. When I go on the profile of another user, I see that he has the same badges as in my profile! ---Toupou--- (talk) 10:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not the one to ask about such a thing really. May I suggest trying here? 11:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait Mate If we remove the category (Chars) Wall of Shame, what about the badges and stuff? Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) There's only one way to find out. 11:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Gotta Delete 'em All! Please delete the page I noninated for deletion as it is offencive and is based on opinion. Thank You. Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) If it's the one that's called Eljosho1998, then I've already deleted it. I've also blocked CazaZach for 4 months. 12:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Cobber (australian slang for mate)! Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem, chap. 13:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! No, I had not read your blog on articles W.I.P but what you deleted the page did not disturb me. I would redo the page when it will be finished (but it can set several months), ok? ---Toupou--- (talk) 12:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Y U DELETE?! there was a article called hothead why did you delete that when it is a character and yet you still got wips on here that are 5 months old with no signs of any kind saying any kind of improment i would think if your going to delete one then you should delete them all or some really shitty characters such as jailman from 98.165.70.131 I deleted the Hothead article because you made no effort to make it look presentable. We don't remove pages about "shitty" characters unless they are offensive/innapropriate, or whoever wrote the article made no effect to actually make it look presentable. Take note from other articles (Zeeky, Sonic, Rotom) and this particular article I wrote about the layout of character articles. 17:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Origin I Have Added For Origin Link This If Like template:Infobox stage 12:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Go for it man! I have seen that you have edited the Edit box to say "Go for it man!" and I know it was you since you are the only admin who dares change anything on the wiki. Why did you change it to that and why not "Fight!" or just leaving it? "Go for it man!" seems a bit long, but if you insist you won't change it, I'll just have to deal with it. LegoPigeon 22:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I was pondering over the various different things I could change it to at the time (because it's nice to have things that make a Wiki more individual). "Fight!" was one of them, but how does it relate to doing something to a page? "Go for it man!" (I believe) is from a popular screenpack (possibly Broken Mugen?), and it's saying "Do it! Edit the page!". I can change it to "Fight!" if you wish. If you hadn't noticed already, I've also changed the "new message" wording ;) 12:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How do you make some characters not show up in a roster? I wish to know this so I can put some boss characters appear in my mugen arcade. How do I do this? LegoPigeon 14:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You can't make them "not show up" on a roster, but you can hide them (if you want to REALLY hide them, don't use randomselects). Make sure your character select boxes extend off screen and plonk the boss characters in the ones off screen. You could be clever and make it so they cannot be selected without randomselects - it involves making sure you cannot pass over empty character boxes, and having the boss boxes on a diagonal from the others. Luckily, I supplied a nice image: 14:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice Garchomp :) LegoPigeon 14:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Plasmoid... You Deleted My Equius Zahhak Page. I am making him, I just don't kno who's gona help me with the sprites- MultiMugen We have a "no W.I.P. articles" rule here, which is why your articles were deleted. 14:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Wheatley26's Message Wheatley26 (talk) 23:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :D i'm still having trouble with my pic. can you edit my page i want my picture on of the Easter Pig from Angry Birds Seasons i'm always horrible at putting pictures on infoboxes i'm still having trouble putting a pic on this------------------------------------------------> -King Pig Fixed it :) You missed the "File:" at the start of the image filename. For example, this GMRotompal4.png doesn't work, whereas does, and produces 08:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not ^^^^ One question- How do you make MUGEN Characters? I want to work on Tyler Error for mugen, but what programs are needed? Bloxxer50 (talk) 17:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Bloxxer50 An image editing program with indexing capabilities (Photoshop, GIMP), Fighter Factory (doesn't really ''matter which one you use, but I use Ultimate 2.5), and an actual desire to create something you're proud of (probably the most necessary part of character making). This tutorial is by far one of the most helpful I've seen, and this one is useful for understanding those required hit sprites. On a side note, we don't allow W.I.P.-only articles, which ''should be deleted upon sight by an admin (we've had too much trouble in the past). 17:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Moar Wheatley26 Wheatley26 (talk) 01:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh. Dude. Dchan Blocked me until today. I respelled something on someone else's page. I'm an idiot, aren't I? A new character? Hey Plasmoid, I was viewing videos and someone made Torchic (technically, Achamo, it's japaniss name) for M.U.G.E.N. Since you are good with pokemon articles, could you make a page for it? You don't have to, I just thought I'd ask. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Link? I can't make an article without a link :P 11:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm playing Dead Space so I'll made this brief, if you're going to make the page, please make it in english. Some other Pokemon pages are named in Japanese which should not be allowed since this is a English wiki. Thank You. 02:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this IS an English-language Wiki, however, most of the articles which feature characters with foreign names only contain that version, such as Rampardos, Chandelure, Klinklang, etc. The name of the article is the name of the character; as the name of the character is Ramparudo, Shandera, Gigigear, etc., then so is the article. If someone else made a Rampardos, Chandelure or Klinklang character, then the articles would be renamed. If someone made a Torchic character called "Spanglyweff", and that was the only Torchic character around, then guess what the article would be called? (although perhaps that one might need a bit of debating, really). 11:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) My bad :P. Link is here: http://www.geocities.jp/yamakichi_do/mugen.htm Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 13:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) English voice packs Could you please send me an English Voice Pack for Evil Homer & Krusty at efb1995@comcast.net please? Could you please send me an English Voice Pack for Evil Homer & Krusty at efb1995@comcast.net? I don't have either, sorry. 14:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you please send me an English Voice Pack for Hugo, Evil Homer, & Krusty at efb1995@comcast.net Could you please send me an English Voice Pack for Evil Homer, Hugo, & Krusty at efb1995@comcast.net? CartmanCop (talk) 20:15, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Enough with the spamming. I said I don't have any of them! If you persist to spam here even though I've told you that I don't have them, then I'll be forced to ban you. 20:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Website Sorry to bother you, but could you help me create a website like yours (not exactly like yours, but with like menus and stuff). Please massage me back asap. I'll give you credit. gtg 15:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) With respect to the history of Manga Stadium! Yes but it's Eljosho who told me to create the page, sorry. ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. As an admin (dunno why he is), he should know better... 14:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) You really want me to tell you? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Why am I the bad guy in this curtain situation? 17:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Because your logic...was fabricated! Badum tch! On a serious note, you've been here long enough to know that we don't have W.I.P. articles, yet you ask Toupou to make one... 17:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I'm sorry. Toupou requested the that I make that stage and so I asked if he wanted to make its page. 18:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, my bad 20:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) you are right yes i am actually making the cuts man from captain n,just saw the reason why you edited the page with a question The Lost Viking Siniestra (talk) 23:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ¿Could you do this? Hey Plasmoid, Sailor Moon Wiki in spanish make the cursor change, i wan't the cursor change in this Wiki. TAS007 (Talk) 23:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I see...but what do we change it to? Some people have custom cursors (I am one of these people), and perhaps they wouldn't want it to change every time they enter this site? 14:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Choose the cursor you wan't, M.U.G.E.N logo, the Halloween icon of M.U.G.E.N Database, or a M.U.G.E.N Character, etc. (TAS007) (Talk) 11:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Nah. I like the Rotom cursor I currently have. You could of course make a blog to see what other people think of the idea. Okay, i will make the Blog Post. You read mah mind! i was thinking you will use the Cursor of Rotom. TAS007 (talk) 0:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Unless I've misunderstood your english (which I most likely have), I'm not suggesting having a cursor shaped as Rotom on the 'Database, but rather that I actually use a Rotom cursor on my computer instead of the default Windows one. This is it here: 16:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you snd me that cursor please? rotom squad deploy! (talk) 23:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Mmmm, ¡thats a pretty cool cursor! The cursor should be downloadable. TAS007 (talk) 17:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) But it's my own, personal cursor :( 13:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, my personal cursor was a Chibi head of Eileen, if you want to see it, just wait me to upload on my website a Pack of 50 (or more) cursors and will come by my Chibi Eileen. TAS007 (talk) 16:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Stage update question Hello sir. I have a question for my new stage, SMB Skies. You know that the clouds (the sky, not the ground) are static, only delta was applied to the clouds, and well. I updated my stage so that the clouds in the sky have the velocity parameter, effectively rendering the stage animated, and also creating v2 of the stage. Do I keep both v1 and v2 as links, or post a link to the latest version? Thanks in return, PookaMustard (talk) 19:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) As the stage hasn't undergone a major overhaul (ie completely different graphics, animations, etc.), then I'd replace the current link with the new one. If the new stage has no actual resemblance to the old one, then they could be assumed to be completely different stages. 19:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I assume that I should now update the version in my dropbox link. Simply by replacing the .def and .sff in the zip... so only change in the article is to claim that the stage is animated. PookaMustard (talk) 19:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC)